


That Bastard

by GayMada



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Uchiha Madara-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayMada/pseuds/GayMada
Summary: Madara becomes a tease for one morning
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Reader
Kudos: 19





	That Bastard

“Come here,” a low, deep voice vibrated through the dimly lit room. You feel a soft tug at our xl shirt that you’ve been sleeping in. It’s not even morning yet and Madara is already trying his best to get you to obey his commands. 

Madara reaches over and grabs your hips, pulling you closer to his warm body. The Uchiha’s rough hands caressing your exposed skin. “You’re so soft…” he whispered to himself as his hips started to grind against your backside. A few moans had left him as you slowly wake up to the feeling of his huge 11-inch dick pressing against you. The feeling of it makes you smirk, you know what lies ahead or you at least think you know. Today will be different, Madara has a different routine he wants to try out with you.

Slowly undressing you, Madara lays you on your back so he can have a better view. Loving what he sees, his lips find your heated skin. Kissing and nibbling on it. Before you know it, his mouth is on your firm, perky breast. Sucking on it, pulling the nipple with his teeth. Your body starts to react to his touches and the way he starts toying with your body. 

Leaving you wanting more of your breasts played with, Madara just smiles at you and shakes his head, telling you a firm “No.” He has plans for your body. His ideas will be realized. This day is about you and nothing else. Madara wants to treat you to something special. “..stay still. I have something I want to try. Be a good girl and behave for me.” The Uchiha rolled out of bed to get up. Heading into the closet to get the shibari rope he had got early the previous day. Bringing the rope back over to the bed, Madara smirked and started with her wrists. “You’re being such a good girl. I have something special for you.” Moving the rope around her back, Madara stopped at the chest to tie a knot and perhaps feel up the breasts for a brief minute. All the while you are trying to behave, but Madara is working you up with his touches and how he’s handling your body. 

Once the rope was in place, Madara left you in bed on your back and legs spread for him. “Now, to get to the real work,” he said as he placed himself between you. Both hands run up and down your legs, stopping to squeeze your thighs as he stared down at you. Soon, a hand ran over your wanting area. Rubbing a finger or two over you, “Someone is excited. You damn whore,” he said smirking as he continued to rub.

Laying down on his stomach, Madara did not play and went right for it. Licking and sucking slowly. He wanted to make sure you get worked up enough before he pulled back and blew on you a little. The blowing created a chill, making you shiver for a brief moment. Going back to work, Madara went a little faster, paying attention to your breathing and moaning. Each loud moan gave him an idea of where to stay for a few minutes before stopping again. His fingers running over you again. At first, this was fine, but for the third time in a row, you wanted more. Your body craved his dick. Your body wants to feel the thickness. You have no idea though if he was actually going to give it to you when he finally tells you, “No dick today.” Shocked, your heart sinks for a brief second but was brought back to reality when he stuck two fingers deep into you and started to play with his tongue.

Pulling his fingers out and giving them a lick, Madara sat up to bring you closer to him, “Since you are behaving, I will give you a treat..” Pulling down his shorts, the Uchiha positioned himself, grabbed his dick, and slowly put the head in. Letting it fill you up only half way. This sensation is enough to drive you crazy so you beg. You beg for him to fuck you but he just stays there, laughing at your little tantrum. “I told you, Kerm. You are not getting fucked today. I am solely here to tease you all morning.”

Hearing those words just frustrates you and causes you to scream. You know how good that dick is and Madara not giving it to you was a crime. Still sitting there with only the head and part of his dick in you, he grabbed onto your hips, moving once or twice then stopping. Madara really loved seeing the built-up frustration in your face. Repeating the same move a few times before stopping, yet again. “No matter how much you beg for it, this is all you are getting, my little slut.” In an attempt to completely drive you up the wall, Madara shoved all of it in and gave it 4 strokes before pulling completely out. Cuss words being thrown around and a profound “FUCK” was heard coming from you.

Going back on his stomach, Madara decided to go ahead and gives you want you want, but not before doing what he knows best. Edging. The Uchiha went right to town. Working you right back up with his tongue and fingers. A quick flick there and a hard suck here really made you weak in the knees, causing them to shake. 

Madara was really working you up in a frenzy. While he was moaning into you, you suddenly reach down to grab a handful of his hair. Giving it a good, hard pull. A louder moan was heard from the Uchiha as he continued to finger fuck you. Suddenly, you feel that familiar sensation. The excitement is building. Your whole body shakes. This is about to be the best orgasm you’ll ever have when suddenly, Madara pulls out his fingers and stops eating you out. Leaving you breathless and pissed off. “That should do it. I’m done for the day and I have to get to the gym.” Smirking down at you as you give him a fiery look. You can’t believe he left you like that, all wet and wanting more.

Madara untied your limps and hands, informing you can do as you please. The moment is ruined and suddenly you’re too pissed off to even give yourself the big O. You think to yourself that you will get him back later that night.

The fun is just beginning…..

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
